Wireless devices may include capabilities to access networks using various wireless access technologies. For example, these wireless devices may communicatively couple to each other through a wireless local area network (WLAN) using a wireless technologies such as Wi-Fi™. The wireless devices may also communicatively couple via peer-to-peer wireless technologies such as Bluetooth®. Wireless devices may also communicatively couple to each other via wireless wide area networks operated according to various third generation (3G) or fourth generation (4G) wireless technologies.
Typically wireless devices may search for other wireless devices to either provide services to other wireless devices or consume services provided by other wireless devices. Some popular service discovery protocols such as Universal Plug and Play (UPnP), Bonjour, and Bluetooth®—service discover protocol (SDP) may focus mainly on wireless devices proactively searching for a desired or required service. However, the growing number of network capable wireless devices has led to relatively denser and more crowded signal environments. This dense environment may present difficulties for a proactive search to find services of interest.